Lucky Ones
by Marymel
Summary: My entry in the March CSI FanFiction Challenge. After learning of the attack of a CSI in Vegas, Riley calls Greg. And they both think about how much they love Jackson. Spoilers for the season 15 finale and Immortality.
**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Mild spoilers for End Game and Immortality.**

 **I also have a new story called Coming Home Again, and I'd love for you to read and review it. I'll post a new chapter to that soon.**

 **This is my entry for the CSI FanFiction Challenge! And I tie in a Jackson story! It's been a while since I wrote a Riley story. I liked her, so I try not to make her a total villain. I thought about what she would feel if she learned of the events in Immortality, and here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

The train's vibration slowly faded. Riley Adams thought about the past week. She knew her son Jackson's birthday was coming up. Even though she gave custody of the child to his father, Greg Sanders, Riley still thought about her son. She wondered what he was doing as she took out the newspaper in her bag.

Her heart dropped as she looked at the story, _CSI attacked by brother of Gig Harbor Killer._

Quickly, she scanned through the story. _In Las Vegas, a female CSI was brutally attacked by the brother of Jared Briscoe, a.k.a. the Gig Harbor Killer. Paul Winthrop, Briscoe's brother, was shot by police at the scene. He was taken to a nearby hospital, where he died of his wounds. The CSI, whose name has not been released, is in critical condition._

It was all Riley could do to not break down in tears. She wondered if Morgan, Jackson's adoptive mom, was the one. After everything, she knew Morgan was more of a mother to Jackson than she ever was. But she still worried about and loved her son.

As soon as the train stopped, she walked to her car and pulled out her phone. She found Greg's number and dialed, not sure of what she was going to say. After the second ring, she heard Greg's voice. "Sanders."

"G-Greg?"

Greg's eyes widened slightly. "Riley? What are you..."

Riley sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I just... I saw the news about the CSI attack."

Greg sighed deeply. "I'm okay. It wasn't Morgan."

A heavy sigh was heard from Riley. "She's okay?" Riley tentatively asked.

Greg rubbed his head, trying to push a headache away. He still couldn't get the image of a battered and bloody Finn out of his mind. When paramedics arrived, Morgan gently pulled Greg away, but he couldn't give up. Greg looked at his hand and shivered, remembering how they were covered in his friend's blood.

"Greg?" Riley said when Greg didn't answer. "Greg? You there?"

"Yeah," Greg said. "It was...she's a good friend of ours."

"Not...Sara, was it?" Riley asked. She'd met Sara when she came to Chicago for a conference a couple of years before.

"No," Greg said with a heavy sigh. "S-She...her name is Finn. Er, Julie Finlay, but everyone calls her Finn." He smiled sadly. "Jackson calls her Auntie Finn."

The mention of Jackson's name brought a sad smile to Riley's face. "He likes her?"

"He loves her," Greg said. He knew Riley still loved Jackson. He sighed deeply. "He knows that his Auntie Finn is hurt badly. He sends her big hugs."

Riley sighed tearfully. "That is so sweet of him. He's always... I know he loves you so much."

Greg sobbed quietly as he thought of his son. Jackson loved his extended family so much, and Greg knew he never loved anyone as much as the sweet little boy Riley gave him custody of just a few short years ago. The events of the last few days caught up to Greg and he cried softly, shuddering when he thought about what his good friend Finn must have gone through and how scared he was when he and Morgan found her.

Riley heard Greg softly crying and allowed herself to cry. She knew Jackson had a whole family with Greg, Morgan and the CSI team. She wiped away tears and thought about how she wished she knew what to say to Jackson. Even if she was never much of a mother, she still loved her son.

After several moments, Greg sighed and tried to regain his composure. All he could think about was his son and how he loved him. He wondered how he would comfort Jackson when he couldn't understand why Finn was hurt so horribly.

"Greg?" Riley hesitantly asked. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay," Greg assured her. He sighed deeply. "Jackson just knows she's hurt badly. He knows she has a really bad owie." Greg smiled sadly, wishing he could keep his son innocent.

Riley smiled sadly when Greg mentioned the word Jackson always used when he got hurt. She wished she could hug her son, but knew Morgan was a good mom.

"I-I know he's safe with you," Riley said after a few moments. "You are a great father, Greg. I know I'm probably the last person who should say that..."

Greg smiled thoughtfully and sighed. "No, it's fine. And I know you love him. He's okay. I can't tell him I love him enough."

"I'm sure he knows you do," Riley said. "From the pictures and letters you send...he's grown so much. And he's becoming a thoughtful, smart, beautiful person. You are the best thing that could've ever happened to him."

Greg breathed deeply. "He's one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Riley smiled, knowing Morgan completed their family. "No matter what, Jackson will love you. He'll love Morgan too." She sighed quietly, knowing her son had a great family.

Greg sighed shakily. "I just...I love him."

"I know," Riley said quietly. "He loves you. And I know he loves Morgan. It may not feel like it now, but...he is so lucky to have you both."

Smiling tearfully, Greg said, "I'm the lucky one. I am so lucky to be his daddy."

Riley smiled thoughtfully. "I'm...I know I have no right to say this, but I am so glad I gave birth to him."

Greg sighed, knowing Riley would always love Jackson. And he couldn't say he hated her - she gave birth to and gave Greg custody. Jackson meant the world to Greg and Morgan both.

Riley sighed. "I _am_ so sorry about your friend."

"Thank you," Greg said.

"Could you...would you give Jackson a hug from me?"

"I will," Greg said with a deep sigh.

"And Greg?" Riley said. "I really hope your friend is okay."

"Thanks."

Just then, Jackson came in the house. "Hi, daddy!"

Greg wiped his cheek to erase his tears. "Hey!"

Riley smiled when she heard Jackson's voice. She couldn't help but feel happy knowing he was okay.

Jackson hugged Greg. "You okay, daddy?"

Greg felt his sadness melt away as he held his son. "I am now," he said honestly.

"It's okay," Jackson said. "I'll make you some chocolate milk and read a story!"

Riley smiled and sighed as she heard Jackson comfort his daddy. She knew he really was okay. Placing her hand over the speaker, Riley said, "Hi, sweetheart! I'm here. And I know you're okay. Your dad and mama love you so much! I do too." She blew a soft kiss and hung up the phone.

Greg cradled Jackson in his arms and smiled. He then remembered Riley was on the phone. "H-Hello?" Greg asked when he put the phone back to his ear. He sighed softly when he realized Riley had hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Jackson innocently asked.

Greg sighed. "A friend." He smiled softly at his innocent son. "She said I am so lucky to have the most amazing son. And I think she's right."

Jackson smiled and softly giggled. "I think you're the bestest daddy!"

Greg realized Riley was right. He smiled at his son. "I am so glad you are my son, Jacks."

"I am so glad you my daddy!" Jackson said as he hugged Greg.

Greg hugged Jackson close. "I love you."

"I love you!" Jackson pulled away and smiled. "Now I'm gonna get you some chocolate milk and I'll read you a story!"

Greg smiled. "That is the best idea I've heard all day." He set Jackson down and walked with him to the kitchen. Both he and Riley knew he was really okay.

 **The End**


End file.
